IsaacAllison Hidden Passion
by XMJ
Summary: Isaac and Allison always argue, and whilst Scott is out looking for Derek, things get extremely hot...


"maybe you shouldn't have slashed me with those daggers!" Isaac shouted, momentarily losing control,

"THEY WERE CHI-!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY WERE YOU ATTACKED ME!"

"YOUR KIND KILLED MY MOTHER!"

"YOUR MOTHER WAS TRYING TO KILL SCOTT!"

Allison steps back from Isaac, looking at him angrily,

"I'm... i'm sorry..." Isaac mumbles... he looks up briefly, his and Allisons eyes meet for a moment, but it's lost to the situation, with Scott out of town and Derek still missing, Boyd and Isaac are the only ones in any proper fighting form, unfortunately the two of them had been spending so much time fighting between themselves, they forgot about the alpha pack,

As for Allison, after receiving an exceptionally gruelling scolding from her father she stormed from her home, she ran all the way to Scott's house expecting to find either him or his mother there, instead she found the beat wolf, Isaac, sitting alone on Scott's doorstep, at first she wondered what he was doing there, but she never really liked Isaac, he always seemed too... "into" Scott... she saw him as competition, and she hated competition.

"my mother wasn't right in trying to kill Scott, but she thought she was"Allison cries, breaking down slightly, she hates crying, even alone she hates it, but here! in front of someone she tried to kill, who probably hates her entirely! it's a world much worse"

"then she was insane"

"MY MOTHER WAS NOT INSANE!"

"then why would she try and kill Scott?"

Isaac's calm attitude is really begginning to annoy Allison, she wishes those Daggers had done the trick and killed the stupid teenage werewolf.

"I DON'T KNOW! AND I'M NOT GOING TO TY AND VOUCH FOR HER! BUT SHE NEVER MEANT TO TRY AND KILL ANYONE WHO DIDN'T DESERVE IT!"

Allison's face is now streaked with tears, but they are more from anger than anything else,  
"SO SCOTT DESERVED TO DIE!" Isaac's eyes flash yellow as he loses his temper completely!  
Allison sees it now... Isaac doesn't see Scott as a potential lover... he sees him as his alpha, as his leader,  
"i didn't mean it like that" she replies, tears forming in her eyes once again,

"SO SHUT UP AND LET ME HOLD YOU!"

Allison looks up at Isaac, she gazes into his eyes for a while, the yellow leaves them and they return to their normal colour... his last outburst shocked the both of them, but momentarily thrown together onto the same side because of Deauclion and his alpha pack they find themselves sitting together after a short awkward silence,

"where has Scott gone to?" Allison hopes that Isaac will know where he is for certain, he usually does somehow.  
"he went looking for Derek outside of Beacon Hills, he took his bike so i'm guessing he means to look a long way away" Isaac's voice is soft now, more caring than before, but it still holds that same calm attitude that drives Allison crazy, as well as the whole bitterness from her attack on him when they were fighting the Kanima, his voice is laced with that hatred, and it'll never go away.

Isaac raises his arm and wraps it around Allison's shoulders, he pulls her in close and hugs her gently, she thinks that she hates it, she also expects to push him away, Isaac expects the same so when she raises her hand to his he goes to pull it away, but to both of their surprise, she pulls it further around her, she leans into his arm, taking solace in the safety providing by his supernatural strength and surprisingly human warmth.

"you're warm," she whispers, using it as a reason to explain why she pulled his arm closer, she knows inside though that there's something more, does she like Isaac? surely not, she's still in love with Scott... she thinks...

"of course i'm warm! have you seen how thick this jumper is!" he laughs, trying to shrug off the awkwardness that lingers in the air around them, "my dad bought me it, shortly before Jackson..." his voice trails off into silence as he remembers his dad and how he treated him, always locking him in that box as a punishment...

"i'm sorry"

"it's not your fault, i guess this jumper is one of the things my dad got right when he was raising me" Isaac's voice sounds like it's about to break, Allison isn't sure why she apologised, it's nothing to do with her, but what she does next shocks her far more.

she kisses him, it could have been because he was being so nice these past few minutes, or maybe because she felt like he needed someone to show him love for once in his life, but either way, it was a kiss like no other, when she kissed Scott she could feel him flowing, she could feel him, as both a werewolf(the powerful creature of the night that he was) and the human side(the tender, loving side of him) with Isaac, it was all human, he was all loving, there was no power, no violent beast inside of him screaming to escape, there was just love, and... fear?

their lips moved together, she moved left and he followed, he moved back right and her mouth trailed his steps, it was like a dance between two ice-skaters, so fluent, so passionate, so... human.

his hands crawled their way onto her lap, sliding gently he caressed her waist, she had never been loved like this before, never! not even by Scott, this was better than anything Scott had ever done with her, and they were only kissing, they weren't even passionately kissing, it's more of the sort of kiss you get when you play spin the bottle and end up having to kiss someone you dislike, not that Allison disliked Isaac, wait, did she dislike Isaac? of course, she loved Scott, but Scott couldn't do things like this, and they were broken up...

Isaac moved away from Allison, the sudden break of contact left Allison feeling hurt, like he had wanted to show her the moon and the stars and then left her looking at the morning sky, all alone, she looked at him, her hair dropped down and covered part of her face, Isaac couldn't help but smile as he helped her brush it from her eyes, was this the beginning of something for the two of them?

"i'm sorry" said Isaac, his eyes gleaming with regret,

"don't be, i- i kissed you..."

"well... i kissed you back"

the two of them couldn't help but fight, even when they had shared a romantic moment like that,  
"don't be sorry though, it... it was kind of nice" Allison smiled at Isaac, kind of nice! what was she thinking!

"haha!"Isaac's laugh infuriated her even more! she had to kiss him, just as a punishment, she leant in towards him again, this time trying to kiss him with more passion,

"woah!" Isaac leant away from her, momentarily losing his balance, "what about Scott!?"

"what about him?"

"well, you know... you and him are like... you know, and me and him are both... well..."

"look, Isaac, Scott and I are broken up, finished, am i not allowed some fun?" Allison hoped he would kiss her in response, and he did, his lips brushed against hers, nervously at first, but then they moved faster, more lively, this was even better than before! unfortunately it was shorter than before, Isaac broke contact within seconds, leaving Allison leaning towards him, with her eyes closed feeling like a fool.

"I can't do this to Scott, he still loves you!"

"I'm no longer his to love though!" there was a harshness in Allison's tone which made Isaac take a mental step back, was Allison fully over Scott? or was she using Isaac as a distraction?

"I can do and kiss whomever i want to, okay Isaac!?"

"maybe you can... but to kiss me? on Scott's doorstep! even a hunter can't be so cold as to do that"

the last part cut deep into Allison, even a hunter... how could he! he has no idea what she's been through, but then again... Allison has no idea exactly what Isaac had been through, sure... she knew abut the cage-style box in Isaacs dad's basement... but even before Isaac was a wolf he managed to leave scratch marks and dents on the inside of the box... it must have been torture for Isaac, every time he made a minor mistake, his dad was cruel, Allison knew that much.  
"if not on Scott's doorstep, then where?" Allison asked Isaac, really hoping he wouldn't refuse her point blank, for a moment he looked like he was going to, his eyes searched for the answer to her question, "well?"

"i don't know"

"how about at my house? my dad is out of town on business, and if he's still at home, my arrival would surely make him want to leave" Allison tried to laugh off the last part, so that Isaac couldn't see the troubles her and her father were dealing with at the moment,

"okay"

It came out as a whisper, very nervous and very, very scared, but he'd said it, which meant that Isaac wanted Allison, he wanted her!

"c'mon, walk with me" she stood up, holding out her hand for Isaac, he looked up, first at her hand then at her face, she smiled at him, the way a mother smiles at her child when he's scared, Allison felt a chill slide down her spine, she had thought of herself as his mother, knowing what physical love she had just experience about him, and what more she was hoping would come, weird!

Isaac reached up and took her hand, his was warm, again, strangely human, even Scott wasn't like this, he flowed much cooler than Isaac, maybe Isaac was heating up because he was nervous, or maybe that alpha flash Allison had seen in Scott meant he was more than an omega, maybe Scott was less human than any of them realized... maybe he was... she shook the thought from her mind, she shouldn't be dwelling on Scott, he was not her problem anymore, she let her mind drift towards Isaac, the soft feel of his lips when he had kissed her, the way his hand felt when he first grabbed her hand, the way his hands had slid up her thighs earlier.

"this way," she pointed down a street corner as they came to it, "it's that one there,"

"kind of big"

"yeah i guess, i kind of miss it," since Gerard's werewolf/mountain ash problem, Allison and her father had moved into an apartment far from here, luckily, her father couldn't bring himself to sell the place, and still had her old keys, so she had access to the house, and it would be empty,

"here" Isaac wrapped his arms around Allison, surprising her, he lifted her up and onto his back, she clutched him around the neck, linking her hands, she sat on his back piggy-back style, her legs tight around his waist, he began to run, he kept it slow so that it wasn't uncomfortable for her, but he was still supernaturely fast, his feet were a blur beneath him and they were standing outside the old two-storey building within seconds, Allison didn't even register they were there until he shrugged her off of his shoulders.

she landed on her feet luckily, but she couldn't help but feel a pang of annoyance that he could so easily push her away knowing the fall could hurt her, maybe he didn't like her like she thought he did?

she pushed her key into the door and turned it, *click* the door opened without a noise, she pushed Isaac in ahead of her, still slightly angry at him, then she turned to lock the door behind them, she out the key in and turned it.

she didn't even have tiime to register if the locks had clicked or not before Isaac was upon her, his hands shot straight to her waist and he kissed her, her back was forced against the door as their lips danced as one, he slid his hands further down her body and wrapped them around her so he had hold of her ass, he linked his hands together beneath her and lifted her up against the door, his powerful muscles not even straining with the weight, she smiled at him as her lifted her higher up, soon he was holding her up at full arms length, laughing whilst he held her there.

"Isaac!" she yelped as she leant forward and nearly fell.

"i'm... i'm really sorry, i didn't me-"

"don't worry about it, it was kinda cute, lucky i'm wearing jeans and not a dress though" she laughed as he lowered her back down to the floor, he glanced up at her when she mentioned wearing a dress and she winked at him seductively.

"follow me" her voice encompassed Isaac, he fell under her spell and before he knew it they were standing outside of Allison's old room.

"my old bed is still in here, it never would have fit nicely into the new house so we just left it here" Allison wasn't sure why he was telling him this... what was her sub-concious planning for the night!?  
"cool" Isaac responded, in his usual icy-calm tone, it angered Allison even more, this time she pushed Isaac against the door, her lips pressed against his furiously, her hand fumbled for the door handle briefly before they were both falling into the room, Isaac caught her before she hit the floor, not so much caught her but more, wrapped himself around her to cushion the fall, she was lay on top of him, and he was lay on the floor.

Allison looked down at Isaac's jumper, 'my dad bought me it, shortly before Jackson..." his words echoed in her mind, and she suddenly found herself pulling it off of him, Isaac smiled at her as the thick woolen overlayer was removed from his body, he continued smiling as Allison slid her hands up and under his shirt, she stroked his stomach and then his chest, her fingers delightfully cold against his skin, she followed the curves and contours of his muscles before pulling the shirt over Isaac's head, leaving him naked from the waist up.

"woah" Allison murmured, her breathe was taken away from her from looking at Isaac's finely sculpted torso.

"haha, don't even work out either, it's un-natural" Isaac's voice triggered Allison, she kissed him again, not on the lips this time, but on his body, her lips pressed against his stomach, against his abdominal muscles, then she moved up and began to kiss his chest, the pectorals, then his shoulders, then she gradually manoeuvred her way back up and onto his mouth again, he kissed her back, with as much passion as the other times, but this time he was smiling through it, his lips were stretched out as they kissed, and she couldn't help but smile back at him,her hands slid down onto his groin this time, she stroked him gently, arousing him, his lips cam e away from hers, and he moved his hands towards hers, he pushed her hands away at first, Allison shot him a hurt look, before Isaac could take notice of it though he had pulled her shirt up over her head, he removed it from her, leaving her shirtless, she sat up on top of him, her legs straddling his waist.

"getting a good look?" she asked, a bit more spiteful then she had intended,

"did you get a good feel!?" Isaac retorted, again his calm demeanour had annoyed Allison and she had to have him, but that would have to wait for a moment, her hands were resting on Isaac's body, but she quickly pulled them away and put them behind her.

"well, if that view wasn't enough, here!" she smiled at Isaac as her hands removed her bra, Isaac looked down at her now completely exposed chest, her breasts were on display to him and he loved them, his right hand slid up away from Allison's thigh and cupped one of them.

"you've had a look, and a feel!" Allison exclaimed, half-jokingly half-serious.

"all in good time" Isaac cooed, enticing Allison even more, his mind was barely on what he was saying, he was still admiring the beautiful nakedness of Allison's upper body for the time being, Allison remained there a few seconds until she was bored of Isaac's groping, she leant down towards him, and kissed him, her hands had followed her movements and were now tugging gently at Isaac's belt.

"let me," he whispered, his hands slid down from her chest and grasped his pants, his hands grappled his belt firmly and he tore it apart.

"someone's excited!" Allison laughed straight into Isaac's face, Isaac's eyes flashed yellow as his pulse began to rocket upwards.

"calm down Isaac..." Allison couldn't hide the fear in her voice, she was terrified of him turning and then ripping her apart with his hands.

"don't worry... i have my anchor,"

"anchor?"

"something that keeps me from turning,"

"oh... what is it?"

"now isn't the time to talk about that" Isaac smiled at her sorrowfully, his eyes went back to their normal colour, his hands then began to pull at the rim of his pants.

"wait," Allison pulls his hands from his waist and wraps them around her own, he links his hands tight around her and squeezes her.

"oh!" her sigh comes out with a flourish of pleasure and Isaac can't help but squeeze her a little tighter to him, she leans down towards his face and goes to kiss him, but she pulls away at the last second, he leans further and further up into her, trying to kiss her but she just keeps pulling away from him, teasing him with her soft lips, she laughs and smiles at Isaac, her white teeth gleaming in the moonlight.

"kiss me"Isaac whispers into her ear.

Allison makes a humming noise as her lips meet Isaac's in another passionate battle between their tongues.

Allison pulls away from Isaac, he quickly pecks her lips with his own, then her nose, then her lips again, his hands slide from around her waist and grip the front of her trousers, Allison sits up again, moving her legs so they are resting either side of Isaac again, his hands undo the buttons on her trousers and he slips them gently down her legs, revealing the knickers she is wearing beneath them.

Isaac loses his breath for a second, Allison looks down at herself and laughs at Isaac's reaction, Allison stands up and removes her pants completely, she steps away from Isaac and towards the bed, Isaac gets up off of the floor and walks towards Allison, he stops just short of the bed, Allison's arms reach out and grasp the loops on Isaac's pants, she struggles briefly with the buttons on his pants but they come away within a second, Isaac bends over and lowers his pants to his ankles, he steps his left foot out, then his right.

"What now?"

"well," Allison smiles at Isaac before rubbing her hands against him, she starts at his thighs, then moves up onto his stomach and then back down onto his boxers, Isaac's head moves up to the sky and his eyes close as he enjoys the pleasure coursing through his body, Allison's hands continue to press against him for a few minutes, then she pulls them away, she kisses Isaac's stomach softly, slowly, then she moves her hands around him and grips the back of her boxers and tugs them down his legs, his whole package is on display mere centimetres from Allison's face, she immediately brightens up and all the anger is gone from her, all she feels now is love and fear, "this might hurt" she thinks.

Isaac reaches down onto Allison, his hands stroke the side of her face briefly, he kisses her as she continues to stare at his penis.

Isaac's hand cups one of Allison's breasts again before he leans down on top of her, his head rests beside hers as he moves his hands further down to her stomach, and further yet, he pushes her underwear down her legs without a struggle, they reach her ankles after a moment then she kicks them off, her legs go into the air either side of Isaac, they hang their whilst Isaac puts himself into her, then with a moan Allison's legs link around Isaac and tighten upon him.

"Isaac!"

her cries push him into making a bigger effort, pushing harder, pushing faster!

"Isaac!"

pushing harder! much faster!

"ISAAC!"

he pulls away from her, both of them lie beside each other, breathless for a minute, then Allison climbs on top of Isaac, her legs straddle him again, this time she positions Isaac inside of her, then she begins to slide herself forwards and backwards against him, his hands slide up her torso, they stop just short of her underarms and he pulls her, and pushes her, their movements coincide perfectly to give them both an equally high level of pleasure.

Allison turns her body around so that she is looking down onto Isaac's legs, she continues to move in the same pattern, but this time Isaac's hands grip her ass, one hand per cheek, he slides his hands further up her back and pushes her down, his knees come up rest on either side of her head, he squeezes his knees together gently for him, but enough so that the blood in Allison has a harder time to flow through her, she gets light headed and breathing becomes very laboured.

"ISAAC!" she lets out her cry exactly as she orgasms, he lets go of her and she moves back up into the sitting position, his hands move back down to her behind and he slows his thrusting pace, Allison's thighs and hips feel like they've been pushed through a meat grinder, nothing like when she was with Scott!

"Allison" this time Isaac is the one feeling the most pleasure, his slow movements no longer react perfectly with Allison's, but he doesn't care, he lives in the moment, just him and her, alone.

Isaac sits up and moves Allison onto her knees, she bends down in front of him, he slides his hands under her and begins to work using his hands as well, after a few minutes which are filled with Allison's pleasured moans, Isaac lifts her right leg up into the air, after a second of delirious, un-balanced pleasure, Allison moves her body to lean on her left knee easier, she rests there on her body in that weird position for a while before moving her hands down onto the bed, she puts one hand over the other and rests her head on them, she feels Isaac pushing himself into her and she moves with each of his thrusts.

*push* *move forward* *push* *move forward*

Isaac leans down after about ten minutes of this and begins to kiss her back, his pace slows and he becomes more loving, less sexual.

"Faster"Allison purrs, Isaac happily obliges, his hips forcing into her powerfully,

"ow!"

"OW!" each thrust gives Allison a painfully pleasant feeling which wells up inside of her, the feeling threatens to consume her whole but Isaac pulls himself away, he leaves Allison where she is, bent over on the bed, he stand beside the bed, completely oblivious to the fact he is completely naked, he looks across to Allison, still only about a metre from him, he reaches out with his hand and places it on her hip, she turns her head and looks at him out of the corner of her eye.

"we finished?" he asks, mostly wondering if she can take any more, partly wondering how long his anchor can keep him rooted in this form whilst she is kneeling there like that.

"not quite" she whispers, smiling, she turns around and sits on the bed, holding out her hands, pulling him in, he moves closer to her and leans down to kiss her, she raises a hand to his face, warning him away, he stands up, looking confused for a moment, then a pleasant feeling consumes him as Allison grips his penis, she begins to jerk him off, slowly at first, just moving her arm, getting a feel for the action, but within a minute or so she is pumping her hand furiously into him, he moans louder each time she pushes.

"Allison!

*push*

"OH!"

*push*

"ALLISON!" he loses his anchor briefly, his dad hadn't actually been his anchor since the accident under the full moon with Derek and the other Beta's, his anchor was, and had been for months, it was Allison, he'd wanted this for months, and he was loving it now that it was here.

*push*

Isaac's eyes flash yellow, the beast inside of him gets stronger, he loses a grip on it for a minute.

"ROOAARRR!"

Allison jumps away from Isaac, he falls onto his knees.

"i'm sorry, i lost it, my anchor, it left, i'm... i'm so sorry..."

"it's okay, i shouldn't have pushed you like that,"

"no... it's not your fault, it won't ever happen again," he knew he couldn't control the beast all the time, but he meant what he said.

"want to try again?"

Isaac turned to Allison, he admired her for her bravery, she had just been put in front of a creature which could have torn her to pieces, and now she wants to continue baiting it!? she was incredible!

"okay" Isaac steps towards Allison again, this time her hands caress his body gently first, he could have killed her, but she wants to continue, she likes Isaac, at least she knows he isn't competition for Scott any more, still thinking of Scott though! she tries to stop, focusing on Isaac, her hands grip his penis again.

*push*

"Allison" Isaac's moans entice Allison to play with him harder, in response to his moans she moves her mouth closer to him, her tongue stretches from her mouth, it presses against his shaft, she licks it, gently at first.

Isaac looks down at her, she isn't is she? she puts her whole mouth over the tip, then she begins to move her head forward and backwards, still using her hands as well.

"Allison!"

*push*

"Allison!"

*push*

each time he moans her pace and intensity increases.

"OH!"

*push*

she uses her tongue masterfully to pull every drop of pleasure from Isaac's body, his moans draw her into a larger effort every time, and she happily obliges to his every whim, she begins to draw to a close.

"Allison," his cries are becoming less frantic and he begins to climax, Allison removes him from her mouth and just uses her hands, he looks up towards the ceiling and closes his eyes, Allison copies him, her eyes close and she turns to the ceiling.

time begins to feel much slower than it is actually passing, Isaac can no longer control himself again, this time it isn't his anchor, it's something different, something warmer...

a hot spray covers Allison's face, it covers her cheek and a bit of her lips, both of them open their eyes and look at each other, Allison lips the warm liquid from her lips and swallows it, her face looks slightly disgusted, but she doesn't seem to care that much though, Isaac looks down at her and smiles.

"now we're done!" Allison laughs, she stands up, still completely naked, and moves towards Isaac, her hand strokes his cheek and he looks down at her arm, he slides his hand up the side of her body and then they link hands in front of each other.

"i enjoyed that"

"sorry about your face" Isaac laughs awkwardly,

"i don't mind, i kind of wanted it," Allison laughs back, just as awkward, she raises her hand to her face and wipes it clean, taking some of her make-up away with it.

"good" Isaac moves towards her and they kiss, slowly, passionately, Scott never pleased Allison like this, thank god he's away right now, otherwise Isaac mightn't have done this... thank god Isaac did though... it was incredibly enjoyable.

the two of them search the floor for their clothes and dress themselves, when Allison reaches for her bra on the floor, Isaac grabs his shirt which is lying beside it, their hands touch briefly and they look into each others eyes.

"sorry," Isaac says, his calm voice infuriates Allison and she decides she just has to punish him somehow!

The End


End file.
